Megaman Zero: Why is it so hard
by williamshay2000
Summary: Zero is gone. Ciel needs him back, the new world of peace is about to be destroyed. Can Zero make his return before it's too late or will the world be destroyed
1. Prologue

A Hundred years ago the Maverick Wars took place which lead to the elf wars. The was a Reploid who fought in these wars, his name was Zero. During one point of his career he was sealed away in a new body. After being sealed away for a hundred years he was found by us the resistance. He fought with us against Neo Arcadia and against copy X, a copy of one of the world's greatest heroes known as X. But after the battle he disappeared and we could not find him. After many months we found him and he rejoined the resistance.

At this point we had a new commander named Elpizo who became obsessed with the finding the dark elf he got many of us killed. He then left the resistance to find this power but he destroyed the body of the legendary hero X. He then gained the power of the dark elf once known as the mother elf. Zero then defeated him. But after this a mad man known as Dr. Weil came to Neo Arcadia and had rebuilt copy X. He came to harness the power of the Dark elf witch had been released by Elpizo. Zero then defeated Copy X once more but Dr, Weil gained control of Neo Arcadia cause of this. After an evil robot known as Omega fused with the dark elf it revealed that he was using Zero's original body. Although it must of been hard Zero defeated Omega releasing the curse on the Dark Elf returning her to her original form known as the Mother elf.

Although Omega was gone Dr. Weil still had control of Neo Arcadia and gained a whole army. He made living there awful. We found a group of humans trying to flee but they were being attacked by Weil. After helping them out Weil commenced Ragnarok. After defeating the eight units Zero went up to defeat Weil. Although the mission was a success Zero did not survive the mission. I Ciel promised to him to make the world a better place, one where humans and Reploids walk hand and hand. One day our scouts spotted and very familiar piece of metal. It was Zero's helmet. I had refurbished and I keep in my room, praying that zero will return one day.

**After the defeat of weil a new city was built known as Palette, a city for humans and reploids not just one or the other. Over the course of the last few months the peace and bonds between humans and reploids has become strong. So strong that it's as if the war is just a faint memory. **


	2. Chapter 1

It's been one year since the Ragnarok incident and peace has flourished. In the new city Palette the resistance now known as the Palette Protection Force (PPF) protects all humans and reploids. Maverick attacks have almost ceased to exist. Almost everyone is happy. But the one person who's not is the commander of the PPF, Ciel.

Ever since the legendary hero, Zero died the spark in her eyes has all but disappeared. She still smiles and socializes but she is not the same. Every night if you walk past her room you can hear her crying. Everyone knows something must be done, she only get's worse.

One day Cerveau and Alouette found ciel weeping next to the zero statue in the city square. You could see it in her eyes, she needed zero. Before Zero died she always regretted sending him on dangerous missions. But Zero always came back from the missions, so there was nothing to worry about. But he didn't come back from fighting Wiel.

"Ciel?" Alouette asked.

"y...yes" Ciel asked.

"Are you alright" Alouette asked.

"I'm *weep* fine"

"You're not fine" Cerveau said. "There's nothing wrong with missing Zero, we all miss him. But it's taking over your life. You don't eat enough and we hear you cry every night. Everyone wants to help."

"Yeah sis" Alouette said

"Thank you *sniff* " Ciel said "It's getting late, we should probably head back"

"Good idea Ciel, come on Alouette"

Although Ciel was better for now there was still the fact that Zero was gone and all that was left was his helmet. When Ciel arrived to her room she picked up the helmet and squeezed it against her chest.

**"****Oh Zero, where are you." She asked. She knew he's dead but she can't help but wish he was still out there. She then noticed the jewel on his helmet. It looked like it was falling off. She then took a screwdriver and pried it out. Inside was some flashing light. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I know It's been way too long since long since I last updated but I've had a lot of issue's going on right now. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"What is it" Ciel asked to herself. She held the helmet in her hands. She walked out of her room and outside. She noticed it began blinking slightly faster.

"It's some kind of tracker" she said.

"Ciel… who are you talking too." a voice said from outside. It sounded like Cerveau outside but Ciel couldn't tell. She opened the door and it was Cerveau.

"I was just thinking out loud that's all." Ciel said.

"Ok Ciel, get some rest" Cerveau responded.

In the morning Ciel walked into the garage of the base and got on her pink speeder bike. The helmet lead her north. She eventually rode into an old laboratory. She walked around until she found an old computer. Once she booted it up there were two files. One was a video so she clicked it first. then a video of X appeared on screen.

"Hello there, my name is Megaman X. If your watching this then I fear the worse. On this computer is a copy of Zero's memory unit. But the file is only accessible with Zero's helmet. If what I fear is correct then Zero has been destroyed. I created this before I left this world just in case. Please place the helmet in the upload unit to the left."

Ciel did as told and she looked back at the screen to see the file transfering over. Once it was done the computer shut down after saying "Bring the Helmet to the scientist Dr. Ciel"

Ciel picked up the helmet and walked back to her speeder got on. "Now all I got to do is figure out how to put him back together." She then headed for the crash site of Ragnarok. Besides taking Zero's helmet nothing was supposed to have been supposed to have been taken and left the same as a way to remember Zero.

When she arrived she found parts everywhere and she wondered how she would be able to tell which ones were Zero's. For now though she wanted to head back to Palette.


End file.
